Smog
"Smog" was one of the Dark Hunters' many scientists, often creating toxins and other chemicals for their missions. History Smog and his kind were created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui sometime after he took off from the dying world of Spherus Magna. He worked as a healer for his community for a time, before he and several other members of his race were recruited into their nation's army to participate in an unknown conflict. He served as a medic for the army, tending to the injuries of wounded soldiers. However, as time went on, he started losing interest in his current role and began experimenting with various toxic materials. He would occasionally give them to some of the warriors, asking them to use them in the battlefield. Interested by this behavior, the commanding officer of his unit sent a recommendation to the ruling party of their island, suggesting that he be assigned to their bioweapons project. They agreed, and reassigned him to their science guild. Years later, he succeeded in creating a chemical weapon for their army. It would be dropped onto one of the enemy outposts for testing, and successfully wiped out all enemy units assigned there. Unfortunately, it spread and also killed many of their own soldiers, along with civilians. This caught the attention of the region's Makuta, who demanded an explanation for the events. Fearing that he would discover their project, the ruling party sent in a group of assassins to kill the scientists involved and destroy their laboratories. Smog managed to escape in the chaos, though not before being subjected to some of the chemicals present within his station. He fled the island and went into hiding after that, taking on a new name and acquiring a new set of armor to disguise himself. He hid on the island of Stelt for some time, returning to his duties as a healer. However, his taste in sowing death soon returned, as he was asked by a local assassin to craft him a poison to use on one of the higher-ranking Steltians. When said assassin returned from his contract, he revealed himself to be a Dark Hunter, and offered the mad scientist a place among them. While he was initially wiry of the figure, the Hunter revealed that he also know of the doctor's true identity. This alarmed the entity, and a fight endured between the two. The Dark Hunter managed to pin him down with his blades, and revealed that the Makuta of his homeland had placed a bounty on anyone involved in the bioweapons research. Research he feels, would better suited in the hands of the Dark Hunters. He offered him another chance to join, and reluctantly, the scientist accepted. Once he formally joined the organization, he took on the codename "Smog", as a nod to the weapon he worked on. He primarily stayed within his laboratory during his time as a Dark Hunter, though he would occasionally venture out into the world to test out his chemical weapons. He would later partake in the Toa-Dark Hunter War, creating an airborne toxin released from grenades. During the conflict, a Toa of Iron by the name of Falke was spotted by one of their sentries spying on them. After engaging in battle and defeating him, they realized that his Elemental power made him a major threat to their operations. Smog suggested using his gases to poison him, as he could not manipulate them. Given permission from their commander, Smog walked to the Toa and fired a blast of his toxins at him. The Toa died from inhaling them, and managed to impress the commander. However, he would begin using them on his fellow Hunters as well, particularly those that failed their missions. His treatment of their soldiers led to one of their squadrons abandoning him during combat, and he was captured by a group of Toa. When the conflict was over, he was sent back to Odina to be summoned before The Shadowed One. As punishment for using his weapons on his fellow Dark Hunters, Smog had one of his arms and a leg amputated and replaced with mechanical prosthetics. Furthermore, he was forbidden from leaving the island without the leader's consent, and was to be watched at all times by an agent of his choosing. That agent would be Discharge. What happened between that point and the Dark Time is currently unknown, beyond the many arguments and occasional brawl between the two. Near the end of the latter era, he was among the Dark Hunters that moved to the island of Xia prior to the Destiny War, with another Dark Hunter watching over him while Discharge was sent to attack Destral. He worked alongside some of the Vortixx's high-ranking scientists, and would continue to collaborate with them during the Reign of Shadows. After the restoration of Spherus Magna, he and these individuals vanished, presumably to join the new underground syndicate being formed by the Shadowed One. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this universe, Toa Tuyet used the Nui Stone to kill Toa Lhikan and formed an empire under her rule. As part of a plan to maintain order, she launched an attack on Odina with the intent of wiping out the Dark Hunters. While Smog's weapons did provide an initial edge against the invaders, their effectiveness was nullified once Toa of Air began using their Elemental powers against the gases. When a Toa Kaita broke through the main laboratory and began slaughtering the scientists within, another Dark Hunter by the alias of "Shield" arrived and fought off the Fusion, protecting Smog and what other scientists remained. In the chaos, a Toa abducted him and took him off the island, revealing that he did not agree to Tuyet's idea of a perfect world. Hiding him on one of the Southern Islands, this Toa departed and was never seen again. Smog rebuilt himself yet again to avoid drawing attention from the Toa Empire, and found residence within a refuge camp on the island. He would tend to the wounds of everyone who arrived, just as he had done many times before. Although he never partook in the assault on the coliseum, one of his previous patients did and survived to tell him the news of Tuyet's death. The Kingdom Alternate Universe Within this universe, Toa Matoro failed to revive the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and thus his body quickly fell into a state of disrepair. Smog was among the beings that fled the Matoran Universe and onto the island above, taking residence within Ga-Wahi. He served as an adviser to Turaga Takanuva and his Council on scientific manners. He lent his medical and chemical knowledge onto their space program, developing substances and materials that he believed would allow individuals to survive in space. Abilities and Traits Initially, he had an interest in the varying biology of the various races of the Matoran Universe and took on a role as a medic to further understand them. He was a fervent patriot of his island, which prompted him to join up with the local army. As he underwent increasing exposure to the warfare his nation took part in, however, his interest morphed into studying ways of swiftly ending an enemy's life. If he believes that he'll gain some results from subjecting his own allies to these experiments, then he would gladly do so. His medical knowledge would occasionally be used for its original intent if the situation calls upon it, and his loyalty to his people still lingered. After the government's attempt to bury him alongside their dirty secrets, however, he developed a distaste for nearly all figures of authority. The only exemption to this hate was the Shadowed One, due to his punishment at the being's hands and his subsequent fear towards him. His race are resistant to the burning touch of Fire, a trait developed from spending generations of exposure to a volcanic environment. His knowledge in chemistry has allowed him to create a number of substances, both for healing and harming an opponent. His preferred bioweapons typically take on the form of gases. He, however, does not possess any natural resistance towards his weapons. As a result of exposure to them during the assassination attempt, his lungs have suffered great damage and thus requires technology to aid in breathing.One experiment left him with the ability to transmute his entire body into a cloud of smoke, of which he can manipulate. However, staying within this form for prolonged periods of time runs the risk of being permanently locked in it. Should that happen, his mind will cease to exist. Mask and Tools His armor is heavily resistant to various chemicals and gases, with his gas-mask providing the same protection along with aid for breathing properly. He typically wields a chemical-thrower, each substance having a different effect. He has been known to frequently rotate various types of chemicals around, making it difficult to determine which ones he'll use next. He also has claws that eject from his gauntlets and cover his hands, occasionally carrying a one-handed ax around as well. Forms Appearances * TBW... Trivia * Smog draws influence from a RWBY original character of Ahpolki Inika's, who in turn was inspired by the Plague Doctors. Category:Dark Hunters